undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Brotherhood
|date = August 27, 2019 |website = Tumblr |type = Switch-up |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = }} Brotherhood is a switch-up following Sans, who is looking for his brother, as its protagonist. Unlike in canon Undertale, there is no anti-human policy anymore since Alphys was elected queen after Toriel got killed and Asgore stepped down as king. However, some individuals ignore the new laws Alphys made, most notably Undyne and Chara. Characters * Sans is the Protagonist * Papyrus' skateboard bone is the Empty One * Asriel is the Caretaker * Asgore is the Recluse * Chara is the Judge * Undyne is the Ambitious * Mettaton is the Captain of the Guard * Frisk is the Royal Scientist * Napstablook is the Celebrity * Alphys is the Monarch * Papyrus is the Soulless Angel * Toriel is the Fallen Sans Sans is a 12 year old skeleton kid, a descendant of monsters who escaped being sealed away, who lived on the surface with his brother Papyrus. However, his brother researched monster history and found out about the legend of Mt. Ebott, and when he disappeared, Sans looked trough his brother' researches, and when he figured out where his brother went, he went after him into the mountain. On the surface, everyone thought his family was just a bunch of weirdos wearing masks because monsters' existence was forgotten. Asgore and Asriel Asriel and Asgore used to live with Toriel and Chara, Asgore being the king, who tried his best to make the Underground a peaceful kingdom of harmony. However, when a murderous human fell down and none of the Royal Guard members he sent to stop them returned, Asgore decided to deal with them himself. But when he saw how young the human was, he hesitated, and would have been killed if Toriel hadn't followed him and taken the hit. After she died, Asgore was blinded by rage, and killed the human on the spot. After he returned to the castle, he told his children: “I am leaving this place. No worthy King would let so many of his innocent subjects die like this. Both of you have grown sufficiently to make your own choices, and whatever you may decide to do, know that I will not oppose it.” Asriel followed him, and eventually they settled in some old ruins. However, the loss of his mother and adoptive sibling made Asriel fall into depression, and for his son's sake, Asgore tried to stay as potive as possible. Chara and Undyne Chara was the adoptive child of the Dreemurrs, but when Asgore and Asriel left, after Toriel's death, they refused to take the same path, and wanted to stay to fix the mess that was left behind. They wanted to make it so every human who fell down would be executed and their soul taken, but the newly elected queen didn't listen to their pleas. Thus, they eventually left the castle and avoided all contact with royalty. They went to the old ruins, as it was the only place humans came from, and they wanted make sure they could prevent them from doing harm as soon as possible. It could have been just a coincidence or fate, but on their way there they met a person with the same desire for justice and retribution towards humans. Undyne was a former disciple of the king, and despite his peaceful views on humanity she strongly despised them for what they did in the past, and when he left the throne she decided to g against the new queen's policy and decided to kill all humans. When she met Chara, she immediately tried to attack them and take their soul, but once Chara managed their goal and previous identity, they confined her to stop fighting and collaborate, and they decided to settle at the entrance of the old ruins, waiting for a human to come trough. Chara admired Undyne's heroism, but Undyne never grew out of the disdain for the fact Chara is a human. Mettaton Mettaton is close friends with queen Alphys, and the captain of the Royal Guard (which consists mostly of acting like an overdramatic hero and acting as flashy as possible). When Asgore left, he suggested that Alphys should be queen, and due to his charm and pertinent arguments the majority approved. Originally he was a nobody with a name not even important to himself, but when Frisk fell down and became the Royal Scientist, his life took a turn. After their study on ghost monsters, they created an assemblage of metal and magic one could enter, which Mettaton got interested in and they asked them to make a body that fits their standards. Due t the lack of metal, the design ended up slightly different, but when he possessed it, he finally felt like someone. His confidence skyrocketed, and due to his physical strength he become to guard's captain. He's a celebrity to many monsters, a symbol of heroism and glamour. He rarely leaves his armor, only to rest. Frisk and Napstablook TBACategory:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright